<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questionable Demonic Activity by QuillsAreOverrated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696061">Questionable Demonic Activity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAreOverrated/pseuds/QuillsAreOverrated'>QuillsAreOverrated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Summoning, Demons, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Well i guess there's a bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAreOverrated/pseuds/QuillsAreOverrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why summoning a demon to deal with someone that's of mild inconvenience to you is kind of a bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ritual Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So I haven't been posting lately mainly due to school reopening and stuff like that. I hope that everyone is doing okay and that none of your family or friends have been affected by COVID 19. Stay safe! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan was a rather… 'interesting person' to say the least. He had always been this way. When he was younger he was quite obsessed with mythical things, from vampires to fairies, if it was supernatural he would be curious about it. </p>
<p>When Nathan got older his curiosity started to turn to the more darker side of mythical things. Specifically, the occult. </p>
<p>The idea that demons could exist was such an interesting topic that Nathan couldn't help but dedicate most of his time to. He'd spend all his afternoons after school studying and trying to learn all he could on the occult. He'd borrow books from the library on even the smallest instances on occult activity. He'd search websites, events, really anything he could find. </p>
<p>And he found it. </p>
<p>A seemingly real ritual for him to perform. For him to summon a demon. </p>
<p>Now why was Nathan doing this in the first place? Being interested in the occult and summoning a demon were two different things, after all. </p>
<p>Nathan was not an only child. He had an older brother, Aaron. Aaron was everything Nathan wasn't, popular, liked, good at sports - basically a total stereotype. Aaron wasn't exactly a mean person, though he did get on Nathan's nerves with how he would judge his… hobby. </p>
<p>So yes, he was summoning this demon to teach his brother a small, little lesson. Maybe scare him a bit - though, obviously not too much - and since the occult was kind of a taboo subject, it didn't matter how popular Aaron was, no one would believe him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathan had set up all of the things he needed and was completely ready to summon the demon. As he uttered the words, Nathan felt a strange aura fill the room. It was so strong that it brought him to his knees in a matter of seconds. </p>
<p>As he raised his head up to look at what was in front of him - ready to see a monstrous being unlike any he'd seen before - he was quite underwhelmed. </p>
<p>The demon - person? - in front of him looked like, well, a normal human. He looked the same age as him, with dark, raven locks, styled in a messy, yet stylsih way. Olive skin practically glowed with the light provided by the candles surrounding him. He was wearing quite casual clothes, ripped, black jeans, a shirt with some band Nathan had never even heard of with some weird symbols on it, black sneakers, and a black, leather jacket to finish the look. </p>
<p>However, not everything about this person was exactly normal. He had ram horns coming out of the sides of his head. And when the guy tilted his head to look at him, crimson-red eyes met his.</p>
<p>Then, in a smooth, raspy and oddly relaxed voice, the man said "what the actual fuck?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lazarus was not expecting to be summoned to the human world. Like, ever. </p>
<p>The last time he'd been summoned the roman empire was still a thing. And it wasn't even a fun summoning, the girl couldn't even pay him properly. </p>
<p>So when he looked down to stare at the person who summoned him, he was quite shocked to see a kid. A kid. </p>
<p>It wasn't even a cool place that he'd summoned him in. It was a bedroom. This kid was obviously an amateur, maybe he was his first summoned demon? Who knows. This kid probably couldn't even pay him properly either. </p>
<p>Though, to be fair, it wasn't like he'd gotten summoned any time soon and probably wouldn't again. So why not make this an exception. Not to mention, it'd be a shame to finally get summoned to the land of the living just to go straight back to where he was before. </p>
<p> "What's your name, brat?" Lazarus asked the kid. He might be giving this kid a chance, but that doesn't mean he's gonna be nice. </p>
<p>"N-Nathan! N-Nathan F-F-Fulci…" The kid said, obviously panicked, stuttering the entire way through. A chuckle emerged from Lazarus' throat, "Calm down, Nathan. It'd be annoying if you spent the entire time in shock, wouldn't it?" Nathan took a deep breath at this, slowly helping himself relax. "Now… What exactly did you request my help for?" </p>
<p>Nathan paused for a second, 'is this really what I want? Maybe this could be taking this a little too far.' After a few seconds, Nathan shook all those thoughts out of his head, 'No! I've already came this far, it would be stupid to have summoned an actual demon just to waste his time.' </p>
<p>"I… I want to…. Teach my brother a lesson." </p>
<p>Lazarus paused for a quick second, during this he was taking a quick peek into Nathan's personal life. From some of his deepest secrets, to his brother Aaron, to even the ridiculous amounts of sexual tension the two had between them. </p>
<p>Though, he could admit, Nathan was pretty cute and his older brother sure was a looker. So hey, why not continue with what he wanted to do at first anyway? Just have some fun with this. </p>
<p>"Sure, kid, I agree to doing what you've asked of me." "Oh! Really!? Thank you… Um-" Lazarus chuckled at this once again. "Just call me Lazarus, kid." "Thank you, Lazarus!" After a slight pause, Nathan spoke again. "Aren't… Aren't I supposed to give you something in return?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Trust me, kid. You don't have to worry your cute, little head about any of that. I'll be getting my payment, it'll be such a small and insignificant thing that you won't even have known it happened."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Creeping In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's only going to be one more chapter after this, and it's gonna be the real 'spicy' stuff. I'll probably be posting it tomorrow or the day after. I've been lacking with just how much I've been writing due to some writers block for the past few day, but I'm going to change that and make it so I'm writing more. I hope you've been liking this story so far. And if anyone has any ideas or requests/prompts for me to do I'd be happy to take some :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lazarus had taken a small liking to Nathan over the past few days he'd known him. He also may have told Nathan some wrong information about just how long he'd be there for. He'd told him that he would be there for a minimum of one week, maximum of two. </p><p>In reality, if he were to just humiliate Nathan's brother - or something along those lines - like Nathan wants, it would only take an hour. Though he wasn't going for humiliation. Or at least, not public humiliation. (that could come later) He'd be going for something more… erotic. </p><p>And who could blame him? He'd gone centuries without any kind of pleasure, or at least no pleasure that satisfied him. And here were two ripe fruits for the taking. </p><p>Though, it wasn't like Nathan was a bother to be around. Rather, he was quite good company. Perfect amount of naiveté and purity. - how fun it would be to corrupt him and strip him of all of it - </p><p>Aaron was the complete opposite. He was lacking that innocence that his brother had, and had a more fierce and aggressive personality than Nathan. He also had much more pride. A bit of humiliation and degradation would do him good, and Lazarus was there to help.</p><p>So there Lazarus was, just kind of chilling in Nathan's room. Fortunately, Lazarus had the ability to turn his body invisible and intangible, so it wasn't like he'd be getting caught anytime soon. Lazarus ventured through the house, searching every room, until he reached a certain room. Aaron's room. He had yet to stay in the room long enough to actually look around. Any time before this, Aaron would come back - and Aaron was strangely good at noticing his presence, maybe not fully sensing where he was but he could feel him slightly and that was enough to make him leave - or he'd be looking around and being quite preoccupied with all of the new inventions made in the past few hundred years. </p><p>However, this time he'd have more than enough time to search around the room. </p><p>So there Lazarus was, searching around the room. There was the basic stuff that Lazarus was assuming most teenagers had, but Lazarus' curiosity hadn't yet been sated. He rummaged through the drawers, and searched through all the nooks and crannies on the somewhat empty bookshelf, (though that could just be from getting used to the copious amounts of books in his room.) and yet he couldn't find anything. </p><p>That is until he remembered that he had yet to search under Aaron's bed. So he leaned down and looked under the bed, his ability to see in the dark better than humans making it much easier to see. And then he saw something under the bed, inching his way under the bed, his eyes widened when he finally figured out what it was. Only to smirk. </p><p>Well this sure was going to be fun. </p><p> </p><p>Nathan breathed in and out. He was currently standing outside of his brothers room and his heart was racing. Why? Oh no reason, just that a demon who could easily kill him within a snap of his fingers had asked him to go get his brother who he was also kind of scared of. - obviously, not at all to the extent of his fear of Lazarus (though he was quite kind), but I digress - </p><p>Just as he was to knock on the door, his brother opened it. He saw Aaron's dark green eyes staring down at his own brown eyes. His brother was wearing a black tank-top that complimented his tanned skin - that he got from playing sports a lot - quite well. But Nathan's thoughts were just drifting. And so what that he thought his brother was attractive? He may be a dick, but that doesn't mean that his… Charm stops existing. Though, the fact that he makes him feel this way just makes him want to hate Aaron even more. </p><p>"What do you want?" Aaron asked him. Nathan rolled his eyes internally, "can you come to my room?" Aaron stared at his younger brother, "um… Why exactly?" "I'm pretty sure someone placed something in my locker that was meant for you, can you come check it out?" Aaron paused, almost as if trying to see if he was lying, before responding with a "yeah, sure." </p><p>Nathan would've jumped with joy just at hearing those two words. The plan was going smoothly. Though, to be fair… He didn't even really know what the plan was. All he knew is that Lazarus had been setting something up for the past few days. So it has to be something great, if it took someone as powerful as Lazarus - Nathan didn't actually know just how strong Lazarus was since he had never met any other demons aside from him, but just based on his aura he could tell Lazarus was a force not to be reckoned with - that long to set up, the plan had to be amazing. </p><p>When he finally got to his room, he opened the door and was quite surprised to see it…. Dark. Though, Nathan just brushed it off as being a part of the ritual. Aaron looked around the room, - though, he could barely see anything - "so… What is it?" Nathan paused, "huh?" "ya' know, the thing you wanted to show me cause you thought it was meant for me?" Aaron asked him, seemingly already annoyed. "Oh! Um… Yeah! It's over here, let me just get it!" </p><p>Nathan turned around and tried to look for something or think of anything to stall for time. As he moved forward a bit, he yelped - a very manly scream, not at all cute - and fell down as he tripped on something."N-Nathan! Ar-!?" Aaron cut himself off, "are you alright?" He asked once more, this time sounding less caring and more collected. "Y-Yeah…" Nathan replied, a bit shocked at Aaron's tone at first. 'Though, it's weird… I didn't think that I was that messy to leave stuff just lying around.'</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a chuckle fill the room. They both looked around with wide eyes. - even if Nathan knew about Lazarus, it didn't mean that he didn't freak him out sometimes - The chuckle came back, this time even louder than before. "Sorry for the mess… It's been a real bother prepping all this." A smooth voice said, instinctively they both whipped their heads around, searching for the person that the voice belonged to. When they saw no one, they hesitantly looked back. "You too are so different, yet so similar." The voice said once again. "Though, I wonder what differences I'll be able to find…" The voice disappeared for a second, before it came back. This time it was closer, directly behind them. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Nathan, I really am. You've been nice company, but a demon has its urges. It's nothing personal kid, though, you should know not to put your trust in a demon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleezy, Sneaking Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end of this story! Unfortunately, I couldn't post at all for a while because of an accident.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two brothers were sleeping peacefully on Nathan's bed. They were curled up close together, trying to provide each other with warmth. And they certainly needed it, why? Oh, just because they had been stripped of their clothes. Lazarus had been the one to this to the two of them. As soon as the two brothers passed out in front of him, he stripped them down and laid them on the bed. </p>
<p>'They really both are a sight on the eye, huh?' Lazarus had been a bit reluctant to actually touch Nathan, as he had been the one to summon him. There may not be many things that are considered 'taboo' in Hell, but sleeping with the person who summoned you was. Seeing as doing that just complicated stuff. But, hey! Why should Lazarus care about morals now? He's done much worse than fucking somebody that's supposed to be off-limits. </p>
<p>The two boys' contrasts really stood out when right next to each other. From Nathan's paler skin to Aaron's tanned skin, Aaron's more muscular build, brown eyes to green ones, Nathan's light, honey brown, soft - don't ask why he knows that - and fluffy hair to the raven, straight, somewhat smoother - again, don't ask - hair belonging to Aaron. A small smirk crept onto his face as he saw one of them stir and groan. Suddenly, a sweet scent filled the room. </p>
<p>As Nathan woke up, with Aaron waking up soon after, the sweet aroma hit them. It made their cheeks flush, eyes go slightly foggy and made them feel hotter by the second. "I see you both are finally awake." The brothers looked up at Lazarus, "wh… What t-the fuck did you do?" Aaron said while panting, not being able to raise his voice that Lazarus knew he wanted to do. </p>
<p>"Just gave you something so you can relax." "Y-You...You dru-drugged us, didn't you, motherfucker?" Lazarus held Aaron's face up, to stare at him. "You should watch that pretty tongue, darling." He said, now holding Aaron's tongue between two fingers, with dark green eyes glaring up at him. 'This might be more fun than I thought it would be.' </p>
<p>"A-Aaron…?" A slightly meek voice emerged from the bed. Aaron's eyes widened slightly as he stood in front of his younger brother, blocking Lazarus' view. "Wh-What's going on?" He paused for a bit to catch his breath. "It… It feels so h-hot…" Aaron turned back to face him, eyebrows scrunched up in anger. </p>
<p>"Aaron… P-Please help me… It hurts." Nathan had still not realised that there was an extra person in the room, though Lazarus was kind of enjoying it. It was interesting to see their reactions. To hear Nathan call out to his brother and to see Aaron's flustered face get even more red."N-No… Nathan. Y-You don't want this…" Lazarus' smirk grew at this. </p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?" He asked coming behind the older brother, holding his arms behind his back. With a bit of magic, Aaron's hands were tied together."I may not be his brother… But I know the way he thinks about you. The dirty things he wishes he could to you. The fantasies he comes uo with about you getting mounted and bred, making you an obedient boy like you should be." </p>
<p>Aaron's eyes widened at this. Nathan may be weird and kind of a freak… But… He didn't know he'd think about him like that. 'No! Nathan wouldn't do that kind of stuff, he's my innocent, stupid younger brother, way too naive for his own good.' Aaron told himself. </p>
<p>"Nathan denies it to himself, too." Aaron lifted his head to stare up at the older man(?) - Aaron honestly didn't know what the fuck this guy was. - "Those thoughts… He denies himself of those thoughts. Denies that he thinks them, denies that he wants to act upon them." Lazarus looked over at Nathan, "But now? He'll be much more eager to show his true feelings for you." </p>
<p>"Now… Tell me, Nathan. What are some of the fantasies that you've had about your brother?" </p>
<p>"I-I… I want to p-push him down, have him struggle a bit, and make him o-obedient. F-Fuck him on the floor before school, leave him without r-release, and plug him up to go to school with my cum in him." </p>
<p>Lazarus chuckled, "good boy… So, what do you think of your innocent, pure little brother now?" "I-I…" Aaron stuttered. 'N-No… Th-This can't be what he actually thinks…' Aaron thought to himself. </p>
<p>"Just accept that your brother thinks of you like this. Accept that he isn't what you thought he was like. Though, you have your own secrets, too, don't you?" "Wh-What?" Aaron asked. "I know a bit about you, too. Like how you have this under your bed." Lazarus said, placing something on the bed in front of the brothers. </p>
<p>It was a bright pink dildo. It was quite large too. 'I wonder if he's a size queen…' Lazarus thought to himself. When he saw the sex toy in front of him, Aaron's face lit up. The entire situation was just too much for him. His younger brother wanted to fuck him, there was a random guy in their house that knew about them a little too much to be comfortable and now this guy somehow knew about how he… Pleasured himself. It really was just too much. </p>
<p>"I wonder why'd you have this under your bed… I wonder why'd you have this at all." Lazarus got a bit closer to the older brother, "I also know a lot about you… I know some of your thoughts too. How you want to be fucked like the true slut you are. You have a chance now… Throw away reason, throw away morals, throw away all that's been holding you back." Lazarus' hands crept up to his chin, making it so Aaron was forced to look him in the eyes."And accept who you truly are." </p>
<p>Aaron's head was fuzzy, it was filled with so many thoughts, though he couldn't think of anything. His eyes were all blurry and his body felt like it was on fire. 'Accept… Who I…. Am? ' Aaron asked himself. "Accept who I am." He said out loud. "Yes…" Lazarus said, before he leaned in, kissing Aaron. </p>
<p>Lazarus held Aaron's hand and made it go towards Nathan. - who had been quietly watching all of it unfold with hearts in his eyes - Nathan moaned as his brother's hand wrapped around his cock. His hips slightly bucked as Aaron started to stroke it. </p>
<p>"Look at how good you're making him feel. Doesn't that make you feel good? The fact that you're pleasuring him so much?" Aaron's legs shifted when Lazarus said that. That was the problem, it did make him feel good. The fact that Nathan had these thoughts for him and not someone else. </p>
<p>"This is so fucked up…" Aaron said to himself. Lazarus chuckled, "it is. But what's so wrong about that? You want this and so does Nathan, so what's the problem?" Before Aaron could retort, he moaned as he felt something enter him. It was Nathan's fingers. </p>
<p>"W-Wow… You're taking them so well. Did you prepare before?" Aaron's face flushed. He hadn't. He was just use to pounding his hole with a sex toy every night that his body was now prepared for this kind of stuff. </p>
<p>"It's like you were made for it… That would explain this-" Nathan directly hit his brother's prostate, making him scream in pleasure "slutty body of yours." Nathan finished. "Aah! W-Wait… Tha… That's too mu-much!" Lazarus walked up to him, "We're just getting started, darling." </p>
<p>"Nathan, your brother is quite greedy… So you need to make sure that you'll take care of him properly, okay?" Nathan nodded, his focus entirely on his older brother. </p>
<p>"A-Aaron…" Aaron lifted his head to look at his younger brother. "Can… Can I fuck you? I… I r-really wanna do it." Aaron let out a whimper when his brother begged.</p>
<p>"Are you still going to continue to deny him? He just wants to make you feel good. You can allow that, right?" The demon whispered directly into his ear. </p>
<p>"I-... I…" Aaron whimpered once more as his brother thrusted his fingers directly into his prostate. "p… ck… E…" "What was that, darling?" Lazarus asked, sounding as if you could practically hear the smirk. </p>
<p>"PLEASE - Aah! - F-FUCK ME!~" </p>
<p>Aaron just continued to moan and thrusted his hips downwards, chasing after the pleasure that his brother was giving him. </p>
<p>Lazarus moved from next to the older brother to right behind Nathan. "You heard him… Fuck his brains out."</p>
<p>Nathan smiled at this. </p>
<p>Nathan lined himself up and shoved in.</p>
<p>"Aah!" Nathan moaned out as his dick was engulfed in an amazing feeling. "S-So...Tight!" And Aaron wasn't any better. He was hiding his face in a pillow to try and muffle his moans. Though, when Nathan hit his prostate dead on it didn't really matter if they got muffled, you could still hear the loud moan that came from the older brother. </p>
<p>Lazarus just smirked, sat back, and enjoyed the show. His smirk growing slightly wider every time an erotic moan crept its way out of Aaron. </p>
<p>"I-... I'M GOING TO-" Nathan yelled out to no one in particular. When Aaron heard this his hole tightened up so much it felt like a vice on Nathan's cock. </p>
<p>"Go ahead, Nathan. Breed that whore." </p>
<p>Just at those words alone, all of Nathan's control slipped away. He came straight into his brother as neither had cared about protection. Aaron shuddered at the foreign feeling, but only a few seconds later relaxed as it actually felt kind of good. </p>
<p>Aaron opened his eyes that had closed with exhaustion as he felt a hand petting his head. He looked up to see Lazarus petting him, "good boy… You did such a good job at milking your brother's cock." Aaron supposed he should've felt embarrassed at that, but if anything it felt supportive and kind. </p>
<p>Lazarus also lifted a hand to pet the younger brother's head (who was currently lying on top of Aaron and panting.)"You did such a good job for your first time. You made Aaron feel so good. You both are such good boys - my good boys." </p>
<p>Nathan felt a small smile creep onto his face before drifting to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>